User blog:5yx of Blades/Zone of the RWBY parts one and two- The Speculations of the Oddest Forms
Hello Chaps! 5yx here, with the Speculation Guide of the Oddest Forms! Lemme explain, this is just like anyother speculation on the internet: It has about the same validity of a ham sandwich,and is jsut an opinion. But the funny thing is, these are usually so random, its funny. So dont throw up a storm and hate, and just sit back, relax, and enjoy. 02:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC)02:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC)02:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC)02:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC)02:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC)02:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC)02:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC)02:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC)02:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC)02:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC)02:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC)02:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC)02:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC)02:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC)02:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC)02:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC)02:02, June 8, 2014 (UTC)~~ (This is a repost of an idea I had a year ago. I was thinking about this at 5 in the morning on a monday.) So, to start, I LOVE the idea of Penny: The robotic like nature and the hunor associated with it is hilarious. Her first scenes were amazing,and I was laughing so hard over her. However, I noticed something a little peculiar with her attacks: When she is facing the air-ships in episode 16, before she goes down to the ground, she releases a flurry of blades from her back and they float behind her. She also has an attack where,standing on the ground, she has the blades circle around a bit of energy she creates, then fires it towards the ships. I am an AVID gamer. I've been playing since I was 3, sitting on my dads lap playing Doom. A few eyars ago, I bought a HD Remastered version fo a game I played on the PS2 (The Remake was for Xbox) called Zone of the Enders. In the game, you pilot an Orbital Frame (GIant-Ass Mech) named Jehuty. This is brought up for the following reason: In Z.O.E (The short hand version of Zone of the Enders) 2, Jehuty gets the Zero-Shift upgrade, in which three floating prongs circle behind the player. The player can use the prongs to increase melee damage and increase the area of use for the Grab attack. Kinda like Penny's swords,perhaps? Also, in the same game, the player aquires the Vector Cannon- A giant laser capable of destrying towns with ease. The player, while stationary on the ground,charges the weapon,as the prings circle around the energy that Jehuty creates for the attack.The attack is hard to control without practice,and can be whipped back and forth. Penny uses her swords to do something almsot exactly like that. So, perhaps Monty likes Hideo Kojima, the creator of said game? Enough to base a little bit of a character around one of his lesser known idols? Just speculation. END OF PART ONE PART TWO So,coming back to Penny again,our little Pink haired robo-cutie, I saw another thing possibly tying her to the Z.O.E Universe: In the game, Jehuty (The player) is a giant mech (Orbital Frame) that is powered by Energon. If one looks at the body of Jehuty, one would notice a lot of green lines, showing where Energon is flowing. Its bright greenmand even pulsates. Penny, if you look at her legs,also has a thick green stripe that ends at a point on her pants. This one is grasping to say the least,but is kinda funny how similar it is. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts